A Thrilling Date
by GreenCyberWolf
Summary: Sakura has finally accepted a date with Naruto but on their way home something strange happens. Will the two of them be able to survive. My first songfic. Based on the song and video of Michael Jackson's Thriller he lives on in our hearts


First off I'd like to dedicate this fic to the artist who is responsible for this song in the first place, Michael Jackson. June 25 2009 we lost THE best artist of this generation, hands down, he was taken from us much too early. Michael may you find peace after death you were denied here on Earth. Gone from our sight but never from our memories or our hearts. You will be greatly missed.

This is basically Thriller with a bit more story involvement and Naruto characters. On a side note they do not have ninjutsu.

Disclaimer: Neither Naruto or the song Thriller belong to me

"talking"  
_song lyrics_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
**God saw you getting tired,  
When a cure was not to be.  
So He wrapped his arms around you,  
and whispered, "Come to me".  
You didn't deserve what you went through,  
So He gave you rest.  
God's garden must be beautiful,  
He only takes the best  
And when I saw you sleeping,  
So peaceful and free from pain  
I could not wish you back  
To suffer that again.  
(by Author Unknown)  
---------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Thrilling Date**

Naruto was ecstatic as he walked down the street toward his favorite ramen shop. Sakura the girl of his dreams had finally accepted a date with him and she had actually called it a date instead of just a 'friendly meeting where there was food'. The blonde teen was so busy fantasying he almost ran into Kiba, the brown haired teen had a quick temper and it was only Naruto's dazed state that saved the blonde from getting a punch to the head.

Kiba grabbed hold of Naruto's shoulder and shook his friend hard enough to snap him out of it. "Yo Naruto, what's going on?" Naruto's blue eyes came back into focus, "You looked like you were a thousand miles away man." He asked when Naruto had rejoined reality.

"She said yes." Naruto just plastered a goofy smile on his face and said those three little words as if they explained everything.

Kiba stared at his friend for a full minute before he exploded, "What the hell does that mean?!"

Naruto seemed unfazed by Kiba's outburst he still had that same goofy smile on his face. "Sakura finally said she'd go on a date with me." The blonde teen finally explained to his friend.

"Well damn, it's about time." Kiba said with a laugh, "you've only been chasing her since you were like 8 years old."

Naruto blushed and tried to stutter out a response but Kiba cut him off. "So what are ya going to do? Dinner? Movie? Maybe something a bit more active?"

The 17 year old blushed at the implication, "Well I thought I'd take her to eat some ramen." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he thought about it.

A frustrated groan came from the dog lover beside him as Kiba ran his hand over his face. "Naruto ya don't take your special girl to a ramen stand on your first date." He paused, "or any date for that matter. I'll tell ya what you do, take Sakura to the movies." Kiba's grin seemed to get bigger as he continued, "In fact take her to see that new horror flick that just came out. Scary movies are the perfect way to get your arms around a girl."

Naruto looked at his friend in disbelief, "Are you sure about that Kiba?"

Kiba didn't even hesitate when he answered, "Sure I am. It worked like a charm when I took Hinata to the movies two weeks ago."

The night of the date arrived and Naruto was so excited he arrived at Sakura's house a good 30 minutes early and had to endure the silent but deadly stares from Sakura's parents while the girl herself was still upstairs getting ready. The young 17 year old sighed in relief as the pink haired teenager descended the stairs.

Once the door was shut and the couple was on their way Naruto finally relaxed his tense muscles. "Sakura, do you know how scary your parents are?"

Sakura just laughed and nodded her head, "People always tell me I have my father's eyes and my mother's temper." After that comment the couple enjoyed the walk to the theater in a comfortable silence.

"So what are we going to see, Naruto?" Sakura asked when they arrived at the theater.

Naruto pulled 2 tickets out of his pocket, "I actually got these tickets this afternoon for the new horror movie that came out, so that way we don't have to stand in line." He waved the tickets in his hand obviously proud of the fact that he thought to buy them in advance.

Sakura sighed; somehow she just knew this was Kiba's idea. Call it woman's intuition. It's not like she didn't want to see this movie, she did in fact, but she never pictured her first date would be a bloody horror film.

After buying the popcorn and drinks the two found seats just as the movie started. Halfway through the flick Sakura knew the R rating was well earned, even with her medical knowledge there was enough blood and guts flying around that even she was starting to feel queasy, and the monster they had cooked up for this movie was terrifying even through the silver screen.

Sakura dared a glance over at Naruto who was happily stuffing his face with popcorn completely entranced by the violence up on the screen. A bloodcurdling scream and a splash of blood later and Sakura was up out of her seat and heading for the door. Naruto who had noticed his date getting paler by the minuet grabbed a last handful of popcorn and rushed after her. The blonde teenager caught up with his friend outside the theater where she looked ready to pound him into the ground.

"What's the matter Sakura? Did you get scared?" Naruto asked trying to hide his laughter.

His answer came with a slap upside the head and an annoyed huff from the girl across from him. "It's not funny and I was not scared by that dumb monster." She told him with a shake of her fist as she began to silently stalk away from the theater and Naruto, clearly agitated by the truth.

Naruto allowed himself a small smirk as he said under his breath, "Yeah, you were totally scared." And another chuckle escaped his lips as he jogged to catch up with Sakura.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

The pair kept walking down the deserted street, Naruto keeping by Sakura's side and Sakura nervously looking over her shoulder and into the deep shadows of the night just in case something was following them. The two walked past a seemingly quite cemetery, but unbeknownst to them just inside the cemetery walls something was emerging from the large tombs scattered around the grounds. And it was definitely not Casper.

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

The couple made it a few more blocks before they both felt a cold chill run down their spine and from the shadows emerged no less than a dozen zombies. Naruto and Sakura quickly formed a back to back formation as the zombies surrounded them and all avenues of escape were cut off. The zombies were closing in slowly when suddenly Sakura couldn't feel Naruto pressing against her back anymore; she slowly turned her head to the side keeping one eye on the zombies in front of her. She saw Naruto a few paces away with his back to her but something was off, he wasn't in a fighting stance, he was just standing there.

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see_

"Naruto?" Sakura called to him worry sliding into her voice.

The young man jerked as if pulled out of a trance and slowly turned to face the terrified girl. When Sakura came face to face with her good friend she almost screamed, she could tell by the pale almost grayish white color of his skin and the way his usually bright blue eyes were now deep blood red, Naruto had been turned into a zombie also. Naruto the zombie, reached out his arm to try to grab the pink haired girl, but her instincts kicked in and she dodged his clumsy attempt. Against the odds she broke through the zombie's circle and dashed for the nearest house, zombies couldn't get in a house if they weren't invited, right? Or was that supposed to be vampires? Sakura was never a monster enthusiast to start with and with the complete and paralyzing fear clouding her thoughts what little she knew was going straight out the window.

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

The house she ran to seemed to be long abandoned but luckily the front door was unlocked and she was able to get in without a problem. Sakura quickly locked and barricaded the door with a large rotting cabinet that was in the entry way of the house. The terrified girl saw the door knob jiggle as the zombies tried to get in, then they started to pound on the door and before too long the old wood started to splinter, Sakura retreated to the living room where there was some dusty old furniture still standing. Close-by the sound of breaking glass made the now trapped girl jump and whirl around; the zombies had broken one of the windows and were in the process of climbing through the smashed glass. The splinting sound of the wooden door finally giving way and the heavy thud as the cabinet was pushed to the ground told the desperate teen that she was now surrounded and there was no way out.

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)_

_Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood_

_And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell_

Zombie Naruto was the first to come through the door his blood red eyes staring directly at her, "Please Naruto come back I know you don't want to do this. Please." Sakura whispered her voice cracking with fear. She continued to back away from her zombified friend until the backs of her knees ran into a couch causing her to stumble back and fall onto the old piece of furniture. The terrified girl covered her head with her arms as she thought about her last moments and that it wasn't really Naruto about to kill and eat her, "please just get it over with quickly." She whimpered quietly. Sakura waited with baited breath for the moment when the zombie horde would tear into her flesh. But the hands that grabbed her weren't as rough or cold as she thought zombie hands would be; they were actually warm and gentle.

_The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller_

She carefully opened her eyes to indeed see Naruto standing above her but he was back to normal, his skin was a healthy tan and his eyes were back to a deep clear blue. She was without a doubt confused; Naruto must have seen her confused look because he let out a light laugh. "Sakura don't you remember, we stopped by my place on the way to your house because I wanted to show you my horror movie collection, you fell asleep on my couch." Naruto patiently explained.

The boy paused to let the new information sink in then continued, "I woke you up 'cause it looked like you might be having a bad dream. Also, it's getting really late and we should probably be getting you home." Naruto indicated his wall clock that read 12:30 a.m. the teenager offered his hand to help his now thoroughly embarrassed date off the beat up old couch.

"I don't need your help Naruto," Sakura growled, "I can manage on my own." Although Naruto didn't see, the pink haired girl had an embarrassed blush on her cheeks, she was just being a scaredy cat of course there's no such thing as zombies or anything else for that matter. Sakura ignored his hand altogether and stood up on her own but when the blonde boy opened his door for her to exit first and she was faced with the dark empty street and the cool night air outside, Sakura quickly swallowed her pride and whirled around and latched onto Naruto's free arm.

The nervous young woman had her eyes trained to the ground in order to hide the growing blush on her cheeks and the slight smile on her lips she couldn't explain but she felt safe in the blonde teen's company, as the young man led her down the street. Although if Sakura had happened to look up into Naruto's face it might be a different story, the young blonde had a wide grin on his face as he looked up into the full moon and his clear blue eyes momentarily flashed with a deep blood red.

------  
------

Thanks for reading my fic, this is my first songfic ever, and I'd appreciate a review to tell me what you think and please DO NOT FLAME me about Michael not deserving the dedication because of some trial or other. One more thing Casper belongs to Harvey Comics and Paramount definitely not me.


End file.
